te odio por que te amo
by melipupi
Summary: primero que nada esto no es de ninguna serie solo tube que poner una categoria cualquiera ejeje  osea esta historia es original...bueno es la tipica historia de amor-odio que tanto nos gusta jeje tendra algo de comedia espero les guste  jeje


Te odio porque te amo…

Una soleada mañana los rayos del sol chocaban con una lujosa mansión, la mayor parte de luz solar pegaba en una de las ventadas de la habitación más lujosa despertando a una jovencita.

Una de las criadas entra con el desayuno- bueno días señorita, aquí le traigo su desayuno-le dice la mucama de aspecto mayor con una gran sonrisa.

-muchísimas gracias Lorain, y buenos días a ti también- contesta muy educadamente la joven, mientras con sus manos sostenía la bandeja con el desayuno.

La mucama de aspecto mayor hace una leve reverencia educada a su ama y se retira sonriente.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, la joven se aproxima con gran lentitud y somnolencia hacia su gran ropero, rápidamente encontró apartada en una percha su uniforme escolar en perfectas condiciones listo para estrenar.

Ya cambiada baja las escaleras velozmente y toma su mochila la cual fue entregada en sus manos por una mucama de esta vez aspecto mucho más joven que la anterior que entro a su habitación.

-tome aquí tiene su mochila señorita Eliana-le dice amablemente la joven mucama.

-muchas gracias-le vuelve a sonreír y se retira tomando la limusina con su padre y madre dentro de ella.

-hija te has demorado bastante-contesta fríamente su madre.

-solo fueron 5 minutos…madre-contesta con mucho respeto Eliana

-como sea Eliana hoy comienzas tu nuevo año en el instituto ICHIGO-YANAMOTO-le recuerda su padre- y más te vale jovencita no crear otro de tus ´´accidentes´´ no pienso comprar otra institución educativa de nuevo para ti… ¿me has oído?- le pregunto su padre de forma muy fría como su madre.

-si padre…-contesta Eliana mientras mira con algo de desdén por la ventana del vehículo.

Una vez ya en la puerta de la institución pudo ver a una cierta cantidad bastante favorables de jóvenes algunos despidiéndose de sus padres, otros esperando a que la gran puerta se habrá y los demás en pequeños grupos presumiendo y hablando de cosas que ni a ella le interesaba.

Al dar un vistazo de nuevo a la institución pudo mirar con detalles, la gran puerta dorada con su portero, desde la reja podía verse un hermoso prado con el gran edificio elegante al fondo, una fuente con el símbolo escolar y al costado y más al fondo había otro edificio mucho más grande y elegante. Cerca de esos edificios habían lugares para estacionarse y mucho más a un costado la gran cancha de deportes y una piscina enorme.

En fin a Eliana esto la atrajo mucho pensar que su padre le compro todo este lugar para ella, estaba más que fascinada.

Luego miro a los demás jóvenes como ella que estaban a su alrededor y comenzó a observar los uniformes lo que le llamo la atención es que su uniforme era distinto al de los demás.

Su uniforme era con chaqueta azul y blanca con camisa celeste y pollera por arriba de la rodilla de color blanca y medias celestes y zapatos de tacón negro, y el de sus compañeros llevaba las chicas chaqueta celeste y azul con pollera celeste y camisa blanca y medias blancas y zapatos grises con tacón. y para los chicos la misma chaqueta y camisa y pantalón del mismo color de las polleras y zapatos grises.

Esto a Eliana le llamo mucho la atención ¿y si sus padres se confundieron de instituto?, seguro seria el hazme reír de todos ahora.

De pronto las voces de todos los jóvenes que se encontraban a su alrededor hicieron silencio rápidamente y todos se dispersaron a ambos lados dejando a si un camino hasta la puerta del instituto dejando a una muy confusa Eliana parada en la puerta en medio del camino.

Lo que Eliana veía era que tres chicos y dos chicas bajaban de una limusina con el mismo uniforme que ella. Excepto que los chicos claro usaban pantalón del mismo color.

Los 5 jóvenes se aproximaron a ella mirándola de arriba abajo, uno de los chicos le dijo- así que eres una de nosotros…-el joven le sonrió, parecía ser más joven que los otros dos varones, cabello marrón claro en punta, piel blanca , ojos marrones, camisa arreglada y algo más delgado pero de aspecto de hacer ejercicio. – por cierto mi nombre es Millo sima-mura -.

Eliana aun algo confusa contesto- sí, es un placer conocerte y a los demás también, mi nombre es Eliana Tsruga-sen-.

Otra de las jóvenes le contesto- bienvenida Eliana, ven con nosotros te enseñaremos el instituto-sonrió mientras le extendía la mano- por cierto mi nombre es Aiara Suyawa -.

Eliana toma su mano y hacen un saludo formal, al finalizar el saludo la gran reja de abre dejando entrar primero a los cinco integrantes junto con Eliana y volviéndose a serrar el protón para los demás alumnos.

-disculpen pero ¿por qué ellos no entran?-pregunta Eliana.

Otro de los jóvenes contesta- pues los que son solo Ricos entran más tarde, nosotros más temprano-voltea a mirarla y queda algo impactado al ver con detalle a Eliana.

Una chica de estatura media, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura con flequillo algo al costado, labios carnosos y rojos , ojos rojizos , piel blanca ,figura perfecta, la camisa con un botón desabrochado lo que da mucha fantasía , chaqueta abierta y pollera que se ajustaba bastante a sus caderas .

-¿qué es lo que tanto miras?-dice Eliana algo molesta por la mirada del joven.

El joven que le contesto sale de su trance al escuchar tal pregunta y disimulando arrogancia contesta- pues cuando hablas con una persona se necesita observarla ¿no?- se gira y sigue su camino metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Eliana queda mirándolo de forma molesta pero aun así sigue observándole, pelo castaño y despeinado, ojos verdes y mirada rebelde, tés algo tostada, camisa desabrochada también y arrugada.

-¿disfrutando la vista que tienes de Mike Misake?-pregunta pícaramente Aiara a Eliana dándole un pequeño codazo haciendo que esta se sobre salte y se sonroje.

-claro que no, es un pervertido-contesta mirando hacia otro lado simulando enojo

-como digas-contesta la joven peli roja.

Eliana mira más de cerca a su amiga al parecer era más alta que ella, su cabello corto y rojo le quedaba a la perfección junto con sus ojos avellanas y piel blanca con mejillas rosadas.

Ella sonrió al ver una muy simpática nueva amiga y compañera en este nuevo año de instituto.

Mientras Aiara volvía a sacarle tema de conversación a Eliana, otra joven de cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos azules, estatura aún más alta de las otras chicas, de perfecta figura y apariencia de liderazgo se centraban en observar con odio y recelo a la recién llegada.

Eliana se sintió observada y al buscar con la vista al dueño de aquella mirada penetrante vio que cierta rubia la seguía viendo sin cambiar la expresión, cosa que a Eliana la perturbo bastante-oye Aiara ¿Quién es aquella chica?-le pregunta Eliana a la joven pelirroja en voz baja.

Aiara miro disimulada pero alevosamente a la rubia quien endureció aún más su mirada hacia ambas chicas, la pelirroja se perturbo aún más que Eliana, pues ya sabía lo que la joven rubia tenía planeado hacer- ella es Sora yakimura, no es muy sociable y agradable así que es mejor que te quedes a mi lado por el resto del día- le contesto a Eliana en vos baja.

De pronto la rubia apareció frente a ellas, luego miro a Eliana de y le dijo- mira no se quién te creas pero te advierto una cosa esta institución ES MIA ¿has entendido? No me interesa si tu papi te la compro como regalo de cumpleaños o lo que sea en esta institución somos Dos los que mandamos y YO soy una de esas dos así que más te vale marchar a mi ritmo como los demás o te largas-siguió mirando con más recelo a la joven pelinegra- por cierto los secretitos no son bienvenidos en esta institución… así que mejor hablas claro o no hablas nada-al terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta pero para sorpresa se encontró con Mike quien la miraba con reproche .

-Sora no sé si se te olvida que como líderes debemos dar una buena bienvenida a los recién llegados y más cuando cuyos padres son dueños de la institución así que mejor te comportas como tiene que ser ¿de acuerdo?-termina de decir Mike con una voz fría y arrogante lo que hiso molestar a la rubia y hacer que siga su camino de manera acelerada y furiosa.

-gracias…-contesta Eliana a lo que se gana una mirada de indiferencia por parte del muchacho.

-que, ¿no me considerabas un pervertido?-dice mientras voltea y se marcha de manera calmada con las manos en los bolcillos nuevamente.

Eliana lo miraba enojada y algo decepcionada por la forma en que la trato pero pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-tranquila Eliana Mike es así con todos, es como más reservado, tu tranquila-le sonríe un muchacho más alto que Mike y que millo , de tés morena y cabello negro , de ojos con mismo color, cuerpo de atleta, camisa cerrada y chaqueta abierta, tenía su cabello corto y en punta como millo pero no tanto.

-gracias…em…- Eliana tratando de adivinar el nombre del chico.

-oh, disculpa mi nombre es Rui kitamura.-dijo volviendo a sonreír-veras que te encantara este instituto.-

-así lo espero-respondió Eliana a lo que Aiara y Rui comenzaron a reír por tal ocurrencia de la joven pelinegra.

Cuando entraron ya al elegante edificio Eliana miro con detalle cada parte del lugar , bibliotecas, sillones elegantes una chimenea , mesita de té , un pool , juego de ajedrez , tv grande y arriba estaban las habitaciones era como una especie de instituto donde te quedabas a dormir donde solo salías fines de semana o en las vacaciones como si fuese un internado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones encontró en el fondo una puerta la cual tenía su nombre, al abrir la puerta encontró una muy hermosa habitación que daba hacia el patio del fondo, sus valijas estaban sobre la cama, había un pequeño escritorio muy lindo con su portátil, un librero al costado de la cama y una mesita de luz del otro lado con un velador muy bonito. Y demás cosas, espejo, ropero, baño aparte, teléfono en la pared, reproductor de música etc.

Eliana estaba muy contenta con su habitación quito las maletas metiéndolas en el armario y se recostó a descansar.

Después de unas horas despertó por el suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación-pase-dijo Eliana mientras se reincorporaba rápidamente y arreglaba su cama.

Al mirar hacia la puerta aparece Aiara sonriendo como siempre- oye Eliana ¿quisieras venir a tomar el té?-.

-claro me gustaría, adelántate bajare en un momento- dice sonriendo.

-de acuerdo te espero- dijo mientras desaparecía con total rapidez dando brinquitos de alegría como cualquier niña pequeña.

Eliana solo se limita a sonreír y pensar…-tal vez este año no sea tan malo como me lo imaginaba-sonríe y se dirige hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, respirando profundo y dando un nuevo comienzo a su primer día en el instituto.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado amigos jjejeje

Atte: melipupy


End file.
